Cry for Justice
: "Not saying I don't like the name Justice League, I just think I can do, you know, MUCH better." : ―Barry Allen (the Flash) Following the events of Batman v Superman, the crime rate raises and the Society forms to take over the world during this dark era, Bruce Wayne must find a way to stop these villains but he realizes he can't do it alone. Backstory Members Flash Barry Allen (Flash) began using his powers in better ways then what he has been doing, by fighting crime due to Superman's sacrifice inspiring him. Crash Landing J'onn J'onzz had crash landed on Earth months before this event took place and he's so far began to blend in with his new surroundings in hope to escape the White Martians Story Batman v Superman Following Batman v Superman, Bruce Wayne resides as the hero vigilante of both Gotham and Metropolis, he's fought, saved, and seen people die during those years. Including his sidekick / protege Jason Todd which led to a two month leave to rethink his choices of being the Caped Crusader which only led to the crime rate going higher then before Crime Rate Due to Superman's Sacrifice during the Batman v Superman story arc crime has risen, since his death was publicly televised by Lex Luthor and other news stations. This led to teams like the Secret Society of Supervillains being formed Meeting Captain Boomerang Flash had briefly met Captain Boomerang before this story arc while he was working for the Society, he was however apprehended and he was replaced and all loose ends we're cut in order to keep their presence a secret from the government and heroes. Main Story War on Crime One Man Reign of Terror Skirmish with Moth Due to Superman's Sacrifice, Batman has been taking care of both Gotham and Metropolis as it's Caped Crusader of the Night. During one night of patrol he came into contact with the infamous Killer Moth who had been using his technology to transport illegal drugs and apprehended him after a quick rooftop skirmish. During the apprehension he noticed several different things that seemed above Killer Moth's abilities and noted them afterwards believing something larger was at play Questions and Suspicions After returning to his headquarters dubbed as 'the Batcave' by one of his former sidekicks, he quickly exits his vehicle rushing towards Alfred displaying the camera found at the scene. After some hours of analysis, Alfred tells Bruce that it's nothing he's ever seen nor heard of. Bruce then decides to take a break as the sun begins to rise until he spots a story on the World Wide News Woman of the Night Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) had been taking up a lot of Bruce's jobs due to him having his hands full with now two cities to protect, she currently resided in London where her alter ego had a job as Curator at the Louvre Museum and nearby was a large hostage situation at Old Bailey Courthouse. Battle at Old Bailey Diana goes (suited up) and easily defeats and frees the hostages only to find something larger at play, she makes way to the sewers since there is a sewers underneath the Courthouse only to find Killer Croc (who she engages combat with right away). She is however defeated when Angle Man ambushes her and then the two escape with the stolen items. Founding the League Bruce and Diana meet up and Diana explains her suspicions, Bruce replies with his findings when fighting Killer Moth and that hours before Lucius Fox called him with his theory about a string of bank robberies that are possibly related. Bruce tells Diana that if this is as big as they believe it is they should assemble the others to fight back. Diana points out that they are essentially asking people they don’t know to risk their lives for a cause they know nothing about. Bruce agrees but points out that this “That's how this works” Finding Flash Batman heads to Central City where he sets up a fake police call which Flash responds to and heads to (him having secret access to the radio) and the two meet ontop of a rooftop, the two exchange some quick comments but Batman tells him about the League and his plans. Flash is however more open to joining then expected and the two make way to Amnesty Bay where Batman says is another Myth's home (Flash had called Batman the living legend and or myth during their conversation) Meeting the Martian While Bruce does this, Diana tracks down Martian Manhunter with the help of Wayne Enterprises (Lucius), the two head to a private location due to John not wanting his identity exposed and the two discuss and connect due to Diana also having to hide our true past as an Themysciran and him, a Martian. Recruiting the King Sometime after reviewing some files, Bruce Wayne would travel to a small town called Amnesty Bay accompanied by the Flash, where he's traced reports of a man spotted on several occasions and even fighting a armored up killing machine publicly dubbed as Black Manta. They meet in a bar but Arthur is very open on how he doesn't want to join, but while this happens he is warned by Vulko (who rushes to the docks where the conversation led to) of an invasion at an Atlantean camp. All the heroes make way (Flash running on water, and the rest underwater) and battle members Marauder, Electrocutioner (who was on land using his abilities to clear out some of the in-sea enforcers) and thugs. After the intense battle Arthur agrees to help thinking that if they know of Atlantis they must have some sort of power. Heroes at Last At last, the heroes recoup at Mount Justice (a base purchased by Batman incase needed) and discuss what to do about this Secret Society of Supervillains while enjoying the stuff at the place because Batman had kept it nice. As this goes on, Hal Jordan is in Coast City battling the Weather Wizard and thugs who we're performing a raid / robbery on a Stagg Industries building. The League becomes aware of this and as Batman rushes to the Batwing Flash offers his assistance, and so Batman allows him to with guidance using a newly made Comm Unit. Flash helps the Lantern and find out that the robberies haven't just been about money, after this they both go back to the base where Green Lantern makes some comments about Batman being powerless and how he's a Living Legend. The Heroes hangout in the commons of Mount Justice and discuss this 'Society' and how to best deal with them and their theories on what their plan even is, they come to the conclusion that they could be building something and to let them defeat them at the next robbery in order to track them to their hideout. They then spend the next day or so hanging out waiting for news of something The Final Battle After a long wait, Flash makes way to Bludhaven to fight Angle Man where he seemingly loses then uses his superspeed to place a tracking device on him. From there, Martian Manhunter follows Angle Man using his invisibility Angle Man escapes by teleporting which J'onn follows, he is however detected due to the technology being advanced and tracking users. He then engages in an epic battle with tons of thugs and members of the Society while the Justice League pinpoint and head to his location to provide backup. Once arrival, the battle is divided into this: Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman against the forces of Firefly, Black Spider, Killer Croc, and basically all the available thugs while Flash battles Angle Man and gives assistance on the thug situation. Hal and Batman however lead an aerial assault while battling Human Flame, Girder, and Silver Banshee while Aquaman deals with thugs before moving onto some supervillains. The battle is however switched up when all the remaining members come as backup which include: Bolt, Slipknot, Smart Bomb, Sportsmaster, Tar Pit, Zoo Keeper, Torpedo Man, Vault and more thugs. The Battle begins to look dim because the heroes are being heavily multitasked by the incoming villain support, but then out of the blue, Superman arrives back from the dead in a black suit. He lends some assistance before Batman and him head towards the main control room where the leader of the Society is believed to be, Batman enters alone only to be meeted by Calculator. Batman believes that he wasn't able to organise something this size and not have a backup plan, which he does. A large mechanical Robot enters and begins to fire at Batman but Superman flies in destroying it instantly. Aftermath Justice League Announced Back in Metropolis, the Trinity (Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman) announce the forming of the Justice League confirmed any and all rumors of such at Heroes Park which is a press event. Many questions are asked and many leaguers (all of them) are shown to the world at last. Martian Manhunter finally feels like he's comfortable in his own skin, Flash feels like he's accomplished something, Aquaman is happy that Atlantis was finally revealed and that his insecurities of being King (following the same path as the previous King, his brother) drop, and Green Lantern just thinks about killing minorities. Many questions are asked like if Superman faked his death (which he has no answer to because he doesn't remember how he was revived) but it ends with the heroes disappearing by using Batman's smoke grenades (per Flash's request), after the smoke is cleared it's revealed that Heroes Park was repaired due to it being slightly destroyed in Batman v Superman.Category:Events Category:Timeline Category:Justice League